Estrogens are a group of hormones essential for a variety of physiologic processes including the development of the uterus and breasts, the maintenance of bone density, and cardiovascular protection through its positive effect on lipid profiles. The effects of estrogen are mediated through its binding to estrogen receptors in the nucleus. According to the classic model, unoccupied estrogen receptor in the nucleus, upon binding estrogen, acquires the ability to interact with DNA sequences within the promoters of estrogen-responsive genes. The DNA-bound estrogen receptor modulates the transcription of these genes, either positively or negatively.
Estrogen is known to have a hyperproliferative effect on breast and uterine tissue. Administration of unopposed estrogen to menopausal women, for example, has been demonstrated to lead to both endometrial hyperplasia and endometrial cancer. In contrast, progesterone potently counteracts estrogen-dependent endometrial proliferation and cancer development. Therefore, to counteract the effects of unopposed estrogen, progestin is commonly prescribed as part of a hormone replacement therapy (HRT). However, a large clinical study from the Women's Health Initiative recently determined that the combination of conjugated estrogen and medroxyprogesterone acetate increased the risk of developing cardiovascular disease, stroke, pulmonary embolism and breast cancer. Additionally, experimental data in macaques made surgically menopausal has shown that a regimen of combined estrogen and progesterone led to higher levels of breast proliferation and hyperplasia then estrogen alone. Coadministration of progestin has also been associated with break-through bleeding, further limiting its suitability as an agent for countering the hyperproliferative effects of estrogen.
Many compounds are known in the art which affect estrogen-dependent activation of the estrogen receptor. Depending on a variety of factors these compounds may be entirely estrogenic, in that they mimic estrogen, entirely antiestrogenic, in that they block the effects of estrogen, or they may fall somewhere in-between. Compounds which exhibit mixed estrogenic and antiestrogenic properties are termed selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs). SERMs exert their estrogenic or antiestrogenic effects in a tissue-specific manner. The mechanism underlying this tissue-specificity is not clear, but may involve, inter alia, the recruitment of corepressor and coactivator proteins whose relative expression levels vary among tissue types and tissue-specific expression of estrogen receptor isoforms α and β. Estrogen receptor α is an activator whereas estrogen receptor β can inhibit estrogen receptor α activity by fouling a heterodimer with it.
The dual activities of SERMs provide several potential advantages to women. The estrogenic properties of SERMs may be used to treat or prevent diseases caused by estrogen deficiency such as osteporosis, while minimizing some of the undesirable effects of estrogen. Conversely, the antiestrogenic properties of SERMs may be used to prevent or treat diseases such as breast cancer, in which estrogenic activity is undesirable. Nonetheless, endometrial hyperplasia has been associated with SERM therapy, thus limiting its usefulness.
The SERM tamoxifen, for example, has been shown to be antiestrogenic in the breast where it blocks the proliferative effects of estrogen and has consequently found favor as a treatment for certain types of breast cancer. On the other hand, tamoxifen displays estrogenic effects on bone and the uterus and has been associated with an increased incidence of endometrial hyperplasia and endometrial cancer, limiting it's usefulness as an antiestrogen.
A preliminary study in primates appeared to indicate that antiprogestins possess antiproliferative effects on the endometrium. However, there is concern that long-term treatment with antiprogestins could result in endometrial hyperplasia due to the action of unopposed estrogen. Several studies have demonstrated increased endometrial growth in females undergoing long-term administration of an antiprogestin which worsens with time. Moreover, several recent investigations in adult women have revealed tissue abnormalities in the endometrium of women treated with antiprogestins which appears to increase the risk of inter alia, break through bleeding. These observations have discouraged the chronic use of antiprogestins.
There remains a need for a treatment regimen suitable for long-term administration of antiprogestins which opposes the proliferative effects of estrogen while maintaining the beneficial effects of estrogen on the body and which reduces or eliminates side-effects of chronic administration.